El chico Misterioso
by IMightBeInLoveWithYou
Summary: Diana es una adolescente que no cree en superhéroes ni nada parecido hasta que por causas del destino conoce a 'Rags', como la gente suele llamarlo, un chico que cansado de que la ley no haga nada contra el crimen decide hacer justicia por su propia mano. Desde el principio se da una atracción entre estas dos personas ¿Crees que algún día se sabrá el verdadero nombre de 'Rags?


**A/N: **Primera historia, es un one-shot inicialmente no iba a incluir el personaje de Max Schneider, pero la vestimenta del superhéroe está inspirada en él (a excepción del color xD) así que me pareció buena idea agregarlo a la historia. Puedes imaginar que es tu nombre el de la chica ;) Sin más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**EL CHICO MISTERIOSO**

Mi nombre es Diana, Diana Méndez, y estoy aquí para contarte algo que me pasó hace un par de meses. Todo

empezó cuando iba caminando de regreso del colegio a mi casa, se me hizo tarde y mi reloj marcaba las 7:30 p.m.

Tenía que pasar por un callejón oscuro poco antes de llegar a mi casa y cuando lo hice escuché el grito de una

mujer y me escondí detrás de la pared intentando escuchar lo que estaba pasando y enseguida vino la voz

masculina gruesa que decía -Saca todo lo de la bolsa, ¡Esto es un asalto!-. En ese momento no me importó si era

buena idea o no, pero me asomé para ver lo que ocurría, y en efecto, era una señora siendo asaltada por un

hombre con una pistola. Estuve a punto de gritar por ayuda, pero solo tuve tiempo de abrir la boca cuando un

joven, y digo joven, porque un adulto no podría haberse movido de esa manera, este chico llegó y con una patada

al estilo karateka le quitó la pistola al asaltante para luego darle un golpe con su puño derecho en la parte baja del

abdomen haciendo que éste saliera corriendo sin recoger la pistola. El muchacho calmó un poco a la señora y luego

hizo una leve reverencia y desapareció en la oscuridad del callejón.

En ese momento pensé que seguramente alguien le había echado alguna droga alucinógena al jugo de naranja que

tomé en el colegio, pero al instante deseché esa idea, porque seamos realistas, ¡esa idea sonaba absurda! Debo

admitir que nunca fui una admiradora de los superhéroes ni nada por el estilo, aunque debo decir que este chico

cumplía con las características que te dicen en los comics, pero a diferencia de esos personajes, el chico del callejón

no llevaba puesto un traje de licra de colores brillantes ni una capa, sino que usaba un esmoquin y un sombrero

tipo boisalino de color negro y un antifaz del mismo color que lo anterior en lugar de una máscara que cubriera

completamente su rostro.

Al día siguiente decidí ir al callejón a la misma hora que el día anterior, aproximadamente a las 7:00 p.m. salí de mi

casa y en cuanto llegué al callejón di unos cuantos pasos adentrándome en la oscuridad y me aseguré que no

hubiera alguien cerca, después de hacerlo coloqué ambas manos al lado de mi boca y grité lo más fuerte que pude -

¡Auxilio!-. Observé a mí alrededor esforzándome por ver lo más claramente posible a través de la oscuridad. Nadie

apareció. Repetí la acción con mis manos y volví a gritar -¡Auxilio!-. De nuevo no obtuve respuesta. Lo volví a

intentar, llevé mis manos a mi boca y tomé aire para gritar -¡Auxilio!- por una última vez. Seguía sola en el callejón.

Pensé que la teoría de la droga en mi jugo podría en cierta parte ser verdad.

Empecé a avanzar con pasos lentos fuera del callejón, pero un ruido de algo golpeando el suelo me hizo voltear a

medio camino. –No pareces necesitar ayuda- dijo un chico mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí. Era el

"superhéroe" que había visto el día anterior y me quede ahí parada sin decir nada. –O puede que sí, hace un rato

gritabas y ahora no hablas- me dijo con un tono irónico –Yo… este…- trataba de decir algo, pero no podía, con un

par de pasos hacia atrás me recargué de espaldas contra la pared de uno de los muros a la vez que él seguía

acercándose lo suficiente para colocar su mano derecha al lado de mi cabeza por encima de mi hombro y recargarse

en ella haciendo que su rostro quedara a pocos centímetros del mío –Alguien más podría necesitar mi ayuda de

verdad- su voz era firme. Podía oler su perfume desde esta posición y aún en la oscuridad pude ver sus ojos

grandes y azules que resaltaban por el antifaz -¿Quién eres?- Pregunte sin titubear. –Soy alguien a quien no le

gustan las injusticias- Me respondió y pude sentir su respiración. Mi corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza. No era

miedo. Era algo diferente, tragué saliva para poder elaborar mi siguiente pregunta -¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- El

chico me miro por unos segundos –Eso es parte del misterio- Respondió negando con la cabeza –Pero puedes

llamarme Rags- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó caminando perdiéndose en la oscuridad antes de que

pudiera decir algo más.

Durante la semana siguiente no pase por el callejón en la tarde, todo había sido tan… misterioso y yo seguía sin

querer creer que fuera cierto ero no podía dejar de pensar en sus hermosos ojos azules. Estaba renuente a

siquiera creer que él había podido ir al callejón a buscarme. No fue sino hasta dos semanas después que tuve que

quedarme hasta tarde en la escuela para realizar un trabajo que tuve que pasar de nuevo por el callejón cuando

estuvo oscuro. Iba caminando pensado si me lo iría a encontrar cuando sentí que alguien tiró bruscamente de mi

brazo adentrándome al callejón colocándome contra la pared y tapándome la boca con la palma de la mano

impidiendo que siguiera gritando. –No grites- Susurró, pues no había necesidad de levantar la voz por la cercanía

de su rostro con el mío. Negué con la cabeza a manera de entendimiento y bajó su mano lentamente –Me

asustaste- Di un leve golpe con mi puño en su hombro sin lograr alejarlo –Lo siento, no era mi intención pero es

que hace tiempo que no te veía y para serte sincero, te extrañé- No pude evitar sonreír como tonta, esperé que él

no lo notara pero era demasiado obvio que me alegraba escucharlo decir eso –Yo-yo también te extrañé- Titubeé.

Siempre me pasaba cuando él se me acercaba. –Tienes una bonita sonrisa –Me di un golpe mental en la cabeza,

tenía que dejar de sonreír de esa manera. Un ligero calor recorrió mis mejillas, señal de que me estaba sonrojando.

–Yo… gracias. ¿Por qué te dicen Rags?- Pregunté con curiosidad. –Todo superhéroe tiene una identidad secreta, la

gente fue quien me empezó a llamar así -Al explicar quitó un mechón de cabello de mi cara colocándolo detrás de mi

oreja -¿Algún día sabré tu nombre verdadero?- No sé por qué razón llevé mis manos a su cuello haciéndolo sonreír

–Identidad secreta, recuerda- Esta fue otra manera de decirme que no insistiera. –Está bien, Ty- Mi respiración ya

se había normalizado a pesar de la cercanía que tenia con él. Hubo un momento de silencio, nada incómodo. Mi

mirada iba de sus ojos a su boca y de vuelta a sus ojos, no estoy segura de cómo pasó pero de un segundo a otro

lo vi acercándose lentamente hacia mí hasta que el espacio entre nuestros labios se cerró para fundirnos en un

dulce y tierno beso. El mejor que pude haber recibido en mis 20 años de vida. Se separó de mí, me regalo una de

sus hermosas sonrisas e hizo una pequeña reverencia como de costumbre y se alejó caminando a la oscuridad.

Desde ese encuentro nos hemos visto mínimo una vez a la semana, hace dos semanas empezamos a salir por las

tardes cuando el sol ilumina las calles y antes de que me pregunten algo, al fin me dijo su nombre y conozco al chico

detrás del antifaz, pero no se los diré porque es un secreto, todo superhéroe tiene una identidad secreta y si les

digo su nombre ya no lo será más, para la gente siempre será 'Rags, el chico misterioso' y pues para mí será el

chico de mis sueños hasta que el destino nos separé así como nos ha juntado.

* * *

**A/N: **Y bueno, esto fue todo por esta vez, espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen un review y si no les gustó, también déjenlo, agradecería mucho su opinión. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima vez ;)


End file.
